


Flower Boy

by ForeverAndAlways



Series: Alternate Universe Phan [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (at a wedding) "I'm so sorry I kissed you but my homophobic relative wouldn't stop talking about gay's and you were the first (cute) boy I saw please tell me were not related so we can do that again"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danteasers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danteasers/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, Muffin. Merry Christmas ❤ I hope you have an amazing day

Phil loved weddings. He loved the laughter, the food, and especially the cute boys wearing flower crowns. He was so excited. Today was his brother's wedding. Martyn was getting married to a lovely woman he had met in highschool.

They had been best friends for years before she confessed her love for him. They had then proceeded to live together for a year or so before he had proposed marriage.

They really did have a lovely story. Phil never told it exactly right though. He was so excited. He was in the ceremony as one of Martyn's groomsmen. Cornelia, the bride, had 4 bridesmaids. Phil had to walk one of them down the aisle. A particularly annoying one that wouldn't stop hitting on him at the engagement party.

Her name was Amanda, and she was completely unable to take a hint. Phil was gay. He had thought he was bisexual for quite a while, but had recently realized that he wasn't attracted to women. No matter how many of her advances he declined, Amanda was always back, trying to seduce him.

Overall, though, he couldn't be happier that his brother was getting married. Phil loved Martyn. They had always had more of a friendship than most brothers. They were close, and they liked it. It was nice to have a best friend living in the same house as you.

The Wedding March started playing, and the respective parties starters lining up to walk the aisle. Naturally, Cornelia went behind everyone. Her dress was gorgeous. It had black and gold accents to it that made it breathtaking.

Phil and Amanda were right in front of Cornelia, the last of the wedding party besides the bride to walk.

“Maybe I'll catch the bouquet, darling.” Amanda winked at him.

Phil scrunched up his face. He didn't understand Amanda. Maybe one day she'd understand he just wasn't into her. She moved forward as the strict wedding coordinator sent off the first bridesmaid and groomsman.

Phil was Martyn's best man. He had felt so honored when Martyn asked. Phil hadn't expected that Martyn wanted him in the ceremony at all, let alone in such a place of honor. He had had so much fun coordinating the bachelor party and assisting with the little things.

Martyn was still his best friend, and if was amazing to be involved in something that meant so much to him. Phil had actually cried when Martyn asked. Martyn thought that was a no, but quickly remembered how much Phil cried when he was happy.

It had been a wild 6 months of planning the wedding. Martyn and Cornelia had wanted their wedding as soon as possible, but still immaculate. Martyn played a huge part in assisting the wedding planner.

They had hired the coordinator about halfway throug,h because they were too busy with school and work to do everything themselves.It had turned out lovely,more elegant than any wedding Phil had seen before, and it didn't seem rushed. It was perfect.

Phil and Amanda were soon ushered out, and down the aisle. All of the groomsmen had already arrived at Martyn's side. Phil parted with Amanda and took his place by his brother's side. Amanda went to the end of the bridesmaids line.

As Phil walked, someone in particular caught his eye. He was beautiful. He wore a black suit like everyone else, but that's where the similarities stopped. He sported a blush pink button down shirt, with a subtle floral pattern, and a pearl colored tie over it.

His curly hair was accentuated perfectly with a flower crown that was off just a shade from his shirt. His eyes showed that he was obviously bored, but at the same time he looked so interesting in an understated way.

“You have the ring, right?” Martyn snapped Phil out of the trance that the boy had put him under, sounding worried.

“Of course I have the ring; that's almost the most important part of the ceremony” Phil sounded confident, but he double-checked to make sure.

The friends and family of the betrothed rose as Cornelia walked down the aisle spread with red and white rose petals. She looked more beautiful than ever. Phil glanced towards his brother,to see him tearing up.

Cornelia looked so happy. They were both ecstatic. They looked like overjoyed children set free in a toy shop. Their glee was contagious. Phil found himself smiling so wide that his cheeks hurt, but he couldn't stop.

The couple recited the vows that they had written previously, said their ‘I do’s and slid on their rings. The minister announced that Martyn could kiss his bride, and he did just that, dipping her backwards as he did so.

The procession soon broke up, and the reception started. They had an open bar, a dance floor with a wonderful DJ, and chocolate fondue fountain. It was really a wonderful reception. Soon they would be sitting down to eat their meal.

The crowd watched as Cornelia and Martyn sauntered off with the photographer. Some of the guests mingled, and scattered around the reception hall. It was quite large. It had a lot of light as well.

He spotted the beautiful boy, more of a man actually, not that far away. He looked even more pretty when he was smiling. The flowers in his hair looked like miniature daisies. Phil decided to call him flower boy because of his choice of attire.

Phil looked nothing like flower boy. He was covered in tattoos, which were all covered up right now under his rental tuxedo. But he also had multiple piercings; hip dermals, eyebrow, septum, lip, and he had gauges in his ears. Phil’s hair was also dyed royal blue, while flower boy had the cutest natural hair that reminded Phil of semisweet chocolate.

Flower boy caught Phil staring and winked, then disappeared into the crowd. Phil blushed profusely, shuffling over to the bar. It couldn't hurt to have a drink or two while everyone waited for the happy couple.

He walked up to the bar, and waited for the bartender to free themselves up and take his order.

“Hey, can I get a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon?” Phil asked politely.

“Sure thing.” the bartender quickly poured him his drink, and turned to other guests.

Suddenly Phil was bombarded by his great uncle, Harold. Uncle Harold was a strict conservative, and liked to bring up marriage laws and gender politics at every possible meeting. They hadn't run into each other much, since they weren't close, but Harold had stayed consistent over the years.

People like Harold were the relatives that you avoided around the holiday season, the relative that only that one other relative liked.

“Hello, Philip, how are you doing today?” Harold smacked his hand down on Phil's shoulder. Phil flinched.

“I'm doing well, thanks. And yourself?” Phil tried to be polite.

“I'm doing better knowing that at least _Martyn_ is marrying a woman like he should. Unlike _some_ other people…” Harold made a face. Phil smiled and played clueless.

“What other people are you talking about?” he asked in an innocent manner.

“You know I'm referring to you, Philip,” Harold sighed and mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I said: ‘fucking queer’ I think you need your hearing checked.” That was it.

He looked around and spotted flower boy walking by. Phil tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, and then pulled him into a sloppy kiss. He savored the moment. The man tensed up at the sudden surprise, but then started kissing Phil back.

Phil pulled away in time to see his great uncle walking away with a disgusted look on his face. He didn't realize that he was still touching the stranger until flower boy cleared his throat.

“Um, hi, I'm Dan.” flower boy spoke up.

“I am so terribly sorry,” Phil started. “that was my great uncle, and he wouldn't stop talking to me about how I should marry a woman like my brother. I got really frustrated and I wanted to shut him up, and you were the first cute boy I saw, and I'm rambling. I should probably stop. I'm Phil by the way.” he held out his hand.

“It's no problem, Phil. I completely understand. Sometimes family can be assholes about these kind of things.”

“I don't mean to sound brash or anything, but do you happen to be related to the groom?” Please God say no.

“No, actually, my friend dragged me along as his date, since his canceled on him last minute.” Phil uncrossed his fingers.

“In that case, can I get you a drink, Dan?” Phil hoped that Dan would maybe like him enough to agree to go out with him after s drink or two.

“I think that would be nice. Thanks” Dan grinned at him alluringly.

They got to talking, and realized how much they had in common. Phil had a theory that they were soulmates, and this was their meet-cute. Dan seemed to agree with him, but maybe it was just the gin shots they had done earlier.

They weren't exactly sober, but they weren't wasted either. Just buzzed enough that dancing to the Cha-Cha slide seemed like a great idea. The bride and groom had come to join the ceremony and have their first dance somewhere in the middle of Dan and Phil's flirting session.

When things calmed down, and they weren't constantly moving to the right and left, a slow song came on.

“May I have this dance?” Phil asked, beaming like a love struck idiot.

“Of course Mon chouchou” Dan replied as smoothly as ever.

“Do you know French?”

“Oui” Dan answered. Phil got close to Dan’s ear and whispered.

“Talk dirty to me in French”

“Pas ici” Dan replied with a glint in his eyes.

“And what does that mean?”

“Not here,” Dan said. “I don't usually do this before getting to know a guy better...but do you maybe want to, um, you know what never mind.” he looked at the ground.

“Meet me in the men's toilets in about 5 minutes?” Phil whispered.

“Definitely.”  
  


**___________**

Dan and Phil had made it fast, yet intimate. Phil made a point of savoring every inch of Dan that he showed. Dan truly was beautiful.

Phil walked back out the the party right as they were sitting everyone down for dinner. He still had just-been-fucked hair no matter how hard he tried to fix it. He was supposed to make his best man speech in about five minutes.

He was still disoriented. Dan was very special, not just a one time guy. Dan was the kind of boy that Phil imagined he would like to show off to his parents. He hadn't gotten to know Dan all that well,ut at least he knew a bit about him. Enough to know that he wanted to learn more.

Phil stood up, speech in hand, and clinked his knife against the champagne flute. He looked down at Martyn. His brother hadn't looked this happy since he was a child. He was so happy that Cornelia brought that out in him.

He opened up his speech by saying just that. They were the perfect couple. The complemented each other so well. Phil truly believed that they were made for each other. He loved them both so much. He went through various anecdotes and clichés, delivering what he believed to be the perfect speech.

The rest of the night after that felt like such a blur. He danced with Dan and smashed cake in his face. The spun until they felt sick, and had so many laughs. The night was amazing. They were so lucky to have met.  
All too soon, it was time for everyone to leave. The upright wedding coordinator was rushing the stragglers out of the building so that the bride and groom could leave, and the staff could clean up. She glared in Dan and Phil's direction pointedly.

“I guess I should probably go…” Dan said, a tone of sadness detectable in his voice.

“Wait, Dan,” Phil put his hand on Dan's shoulder as he started to walk away. “Will I ever see you again?”

“You want to see me again?” Dan fidgeted with his flower crown.

“Definitely.” Phil said without a doubt. Dan smiled so brightly that the lights seemed dull in comparison.

“Here,” Dan grabbed a black sharpie off of a nearby table, and pushed up Phil's sleeve. Dan started writing on Phil's wrist. It was his number.

 _:Dan_  
_020-555-6282_  
_dont forget about me_

Phil looked up and smiled.

“I could never forget a smile like yours, Flower Boy.” Phil kissed him one last time before they left.

**________**

_One year later_

“Are you sure that you want my hieroglyphic handwriting permanently engraved in your skin?” Dan asked as they walked up for the tattoo shop.

“Definitely.”

Phil thought back to that night. He never would have thought that he would be engaged to this man in a short year. But they had fallen in love, and there was no going back.

He had taken a picture of when Dan had written his number on Phil's arm. It had meant so much to Phil that he tried to keep it on as long as possible. He was going to tattoo Dan's number and message on his arm, exactly where he wrote it.

And to show how devoted to Phil Dan was, he was getting his first tattoo right next to him. It was simply going to be “ _Flower Boy_ ” with a daisy border. Dan was so excited. This, what he had here with Dan, never would have been in Phil's wildest dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! Please leave comments and kudos if you did. Maybe subscribe to my ao3 account if you liked it? I love you all and would love to hear what you think
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Mon chouchou- my darling
> 
> Pas ici: not here


End file.
